


Shumdario stories

by Sillybuttons101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillybuttons101/pseuds/Sillybuttons101
Summary: Shumdario one shots.





	1. Ideas

Hello, you can send some shumdario ideas, and I'll try my best to write stories about them.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elena   
> hey, could you write one where matt and harry and shelby and esther go out together and harry and matt go for a walk or sth (they're not together but matt has a crush on him) and esther starts telling shelby that she thinks that matt might like harry etc?

Matt, Harry and their partners was going to a bar, they saw each other in the restaurant and decided to go to a bar. Harry was getting drinks for everyone. Esther was talking with Shelby about something. Matt wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Harry. Esther saw how Matt was looking at Harry. She knew he was acting a little weird, she now knows what's going on.

"Hey, Shelby can I talk to you for a minute?" Esther asked.

"Yeah, sure." 

They walked away.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I'm going to tell you something and just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay?" Shelby said a little worried.

"I think Matt likes Harry."

"What?!"

"He hasn't been paying attention to us, he's only looking at Harry and he looks at Harry with a kind of sparkle in his eye."

"Still, he doesn't like Harry."

"He might."

"Well how are we going to find out if he does?"  

Esther was about to answer, but her jaw hit the floor.

"Esther what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

Esther just pointed to where Matt and Harry was. Shelby looked over and saw Matt and Harry kissing. 

 

*While Esther and Shelby was talking*

"Hey, where did Shelby and Esther go?" Harry said when he got back with there drinks.

"They had to talk about something."

"OK."

"How are you Harry?"

"Im fine, you?"

"Good."

"You and Esther doing good?" 

"Yeah, we are."

Harry was about to ask something, until someone pushed Matt. Harry caught him before he fell. They looked into each other eyes and kissed. It felt like a bunch of fireworks was going off.

"Maybe, we should leave." Esther said to Shelby.

"Yeah, I guess."

No one said anything when neither Matt nor Harry didn't come home. When they did come home they had hickeys all over both of there necks. Esther and Shelby thought they shouldn't say anything. Matt and Harry didn't want to say anything about what happened that night.

 


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elena   
> could you write one where after 112 matt starts crushing on harry and he doesn't know what to do bc he has esther and harry is a married man but it starts messing with his head so he talks to isaiah about it? and isaiah is calm and listens to him and tells him to break up with esther because it's not fair to still be with her and to confess his feelings to harry?

Matt was sure he was going crazy. They just finished episode 12 and now he felt weird when he was around Harry. He felt this way when him and Esther started dating. He then found out he liked Harry.

"Hey Isaiah can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

They walked to Matt's trailer.

"I have to tell you something, just promise you won't tell anybody."

"I won't."

"Well, I like someone."

"Who?"

"I like..."

"Who?"

"...Harry."

"Oh, OK."

"Yeah."

"So, are you gonna tell him."

"No."

"Why?"

"He's married."

"Look, you have to tell him."

"No."

Well you have to break up with Esther, it isn't fair for her."

"I know."

"Then tell Harry."

"No."

"If you don't, I will."

"What, you said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know, but you have to tell him."

"Fine."

"Good."

*Later that day*

"Hey Esther I think we need to break up."

"OK, but can I ask why?" 

"I like someone else I'm sorry."

"Its OK, thank you for being honest with me."

"Bye, Esther."

"Bye Matt."

*The next day*

"Hey Harry can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

They walked to Matt's trailer.

"If I tell you something will you promise to still be my friend."

"Yes, of course."

"Ok...I...like..."

"Your starting to scare me."

I..like...you"

"I like you too. Your a great friend."

"No. I like you."

"Im don't understanding."

"Screw it."

Matt kissed Harry. He was really happy when Harry kissed back. 

No one would go near Matt's trailer for the rest of the day.


	4. Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma  
> Can you please do one where they're in a club dancing and drunk and Harry starts grinding on Matt and the cast are watching them and all of a sudden things get heated and they start making out... bonus points if they talk about it the next day on set

The cast decided to go to a club to celebrate that they finished filming season 3a. Matt and Dom had a contest to see who can get drunk first. Harry was drinking stronger drinks. By 1 hour in, Matt and Harry was drunk. They was dancing for a few minutes. Harry started to grind against Matt.

"What are they doing?" Em asked.

"Oh god, there drunk." Kat said.

Harry turned Matt's head and started to kiss him. They started making out. You could see Harry's tongue dip inside Matt's mouth. Matt let out a little moan.

"Yep, well should we leave them." Dom said.

"No! They don't know what there doing."

"Wait where did the go?" Isaiah asked.

Everyone looked and couldn't find Harry nor Matt. They couldn't find them all night. 

*The next day*

"So, how was the club last night?" Dom asked Matt. 

"Shut up. I have a headache."

"So, where did you go last night?"

"I went home." Matt said with a little worry in his voice.

"Yeah...I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we saw you with Harry, yet I didn't hear anything. Since I live right next to you."

Matt had a little blush of his face.

"I don't know what your talking about, I was at home."

"Unless you call Harry's house home, then you wasn't at home."

Matt's jaw dropped open.

"Shit, how did you know?"

"Like I said,  _we_ all saw you."

"Oh no. Everyone else saw?"

"Yep."

"Oh, god."

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"Oh, and you should apologize to Isaiah."

"Why?"

"Because, he lives right next to Harry."

 

 


	5. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosallie  
> can you do one where matt is out of character in the 218 sceme (like he kisses harry longer than necessary) and harry notices and he asjs him about it and matt confesses his feelings. but harry doesn'y feel the same. so when matt goes home esther asks him about his days and he ends up telling her that he's in love with harry

The cast are filming episode 18. Harry and Matt are filming there sex scene. They was suppose to be kissing for only 2 minutes. Harry noticed that Matt was kissing him longer than 2 minutes. He was outside of Matt's trailer about to confront him.

"Hey, matt can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Matt you was kissing me for a little longer."

"Harry I have something to tell you."

"OK?"

"Harry...I...like you"

"Oh. Oh matt. Im sorry but I don't feel the same."

"I understand."

"Really, I'm sorry."

"Its OK." With that Harry left.

When he shut the door, Matt started crying. He felt like his heart was torn out of his chest.

*the next day* 

Matt had successful avoiding Harry. When Matt got home, Esther was waiting for him. 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I love Harry."

"Oh, OK. How long have you known?"

"For a while. Wait, your OK with this?"

"I noticed something wrong."

"OK. He doesn't feel the same though."

"Its OK, Matt. You'll find someone."


	6. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nava_ShumDario  
> Could you write a fic where the unresolved tension between matt and harry is so big, the whole cast is annoyed by their obviousness but are shipping them hard, and harry tells matt he loves him by accident and they get together? Bonus points if you write their public come out.

Matt and harry have been ignoring each other for days. They never talk to each other. They don't look at each other. They don't go near each other. 

The rest of the cast thinks they should make up. Its obvious they love each other, they're just to stubborn to notice. No one knows what there arguing about. Right now Matt and Harry are yelling at each other. 

"What is wrong with you?!" Harry yelled.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"God why do I love you!"

"What?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

"You love me?"

"No."

"Harry nothings wrong with that, but do you love me?"

"Fine! Yes I do, I love you! You don't love me so there's no point!"

Harry was about to leave when Matt pulled him towards him and kissed Harry. Harry was frozen in shock, but quickly came back and kissed back. They kissed until they was out of breath. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"I love you too."

Harry went in for another kiss. 

"So, you want to post this on Instagram?"

"Yeah, later."

*the next day* 

Everyone saw the hickeys on both Matt and Harry's neck but didn't say anything. They all got a notification about Matt's and Harry's Instagram. 

*Harry's Instagram

_Hey, guys we have something to tell you. Matthew Daddrio and I are officially dating_

Matt's Instagram

_Hello, everyone I have some amazing news. Harry Shum Jr. and I are dating._

 

Everyone was supporting. Dom made fun of the hickeys. Em punched him, and said "aww your both adorable." 

 


	7. Crush (I couldn't think of a different title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ariadne  
> could you write one where during a scene, matt improvises and kisses harry even tho it's not in the script and they talk about it later and they laugh it off but matt is in love with harry...so after some days the bloopers come out and the fans see that matt kissed harry and they know that it wasn't scripted since the episode has already aired. and they have some cons and a fan asks them about it and matt blushes a lot and he ends up kinda confessing that he has a crush on harry and esther is in the audience and she gets mad at him and they fight after the con until harry appears because he heard them shouting and esther shouts at him as well because she blames him.

They was filming a episode where Alec walks in and talks to Magnus about a downworlder meeting.

"Hey, Magnus." Matt said as he walked in.

"Hey, Alexander." 

Matt kissed him, and they started to talk about the meeting. He decided not to kiss Harry again since it wasn't in the script. After they finished filming that scene they wasn't needed until at least two hours. Harry knocked on Matt's trailer door.

"Yeah, come in!"

"Hey, Matt can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why did you kiss me in the scene we just did?"

"Oh, I thought of improvising."

"OK, but why didn't you kiss me in the other takes."

"I thought maybe I shouldn't do anything that wasn't in the script."

"OK, well get some sleep we have to go to a comic con in a few hours."

"Bye." 

"Bye."

*the next day*

They all was on the stage, answering questions and giving some teasers.

"I have a question for Matt." A fan asked.

"OK."

"So in the last episode you didn't kiss Magnus, but in the bloopers you did. What happened?"

Matt could feel the heat raising up his neck.

"I was improvising. I like to...um improvise sometimes. I like to kiss Harry. I mean I like to...I love...I um...I love Harry. Next question."

No one said anything, but if you tried to listen you could hear people yelling, 'shumdario!'.

*After comic con*

"What the hell?!" Esther yelled.

"Im so sorry, Esther."

"I can't believe you!"

"Im sorry!"

"I hate you! Were breaking up."

"I understand."

"God, I can't believe you."

There was a knock at the door and Harry walked in.

"Sorry, to interpret I was hearing yelling."

"Yeah, yelling because of you!"

"What?"

"Its your fault he likes you!"

"It isn't his fault!" Matt yelled.

"Then who's fault is it!"

"Its mine OK, so just leave."

Esther quickly left.

"Hey, Matt."

"What do you want Harry?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened at comic con."

"Look Harry, I know you don't like me, so can we-"

Harry room Matt's face in his hands and kissed him. It took matt a few seconds before kissing back. They pulled away slightly panting.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

They both kissed until they couldn't kiss anymore that night.


	8. Hook up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara  
> Can you write one where Matthew and Harry are playing basketball together after a shoot or are hanging out.....then they hook up.

Everyone was tired after they finished filming. Matt decided he should make a bet with Harry that he can win a game of basketball. Whoever won gets 20 dollars. 

They both had 19, and was trying to get to 21. Matt had his shirt off, and Harry's shirt was basically see through. Harry had the ball and was about to make a shot until, Matt knocked it out of his hands. When matt got the ball, he was about to take the shot, until Harry fell on him. 

Harry tripped over his own feet, to try and get to Matt. He fell and there lips smashed into each other. 

"Sorry, Matt."

"Its OK." Harry got up and held out a hand to Matt.

"You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Sorry for landing on your lips."

"Its OK, they just hurt a little."

"So, you just wanna call it a tie?"

"Yeah, sure. You going home."

"Actually can I go to your house, to take a shower?"

"Sure."

When they arrive at Matt's house, he shows Harry where the bathroom is. He also puts out some clothes for Harry. When Harry comes out of the shower he smiles at the clothes matt laid out for him. 

"Thanks for the clothes."

"Your welcome. You staying for dinner?"

"Sure, what you making?"

"Im making steak."

" _Yes_." 

"Yeah."

When Matt finished the steak is the first time he sees Harry. He looks at Harry hungrily. 

"Hey, so my clothes fit?"

"I hope, you are taller. Though they are weirdly a little loose in the arms."

"Yeah, its my night shirt."

"Well thanks."

"Your welcome."

They started to eat until Matt got up and suddenly he was kissing Harry. Harry started kissing back with the same hunger.

⚠*smut warning* ⚠

Matt's hands was all over Harry, Harry's hands was under matt's T-shirt. Matt carried Harry to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. 

Matt was on top of Harry. There shirts was gone. Matt's pants was unbutton and Harry's hands was exploring the inside of Matt's pants. 

"Ahh!" Matt screamed when he felt Harry squeeze his cock.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Harry."

They finally got each others pants off and Matt had two fingers inside Harry.

"Matt! Matt, please! I need you."

"Are you sure? I can prep you more."

"No I need you."

Matt then pushed in his length. 

"Ahh!" Harry screamed with his head thrown back.

"Matt! More please."

Matt picked up his pace.

"Matt I'm close!"

Matt felt himself become close too. He started stroking Harry along with his thrust.

"Ahh!"Harry came all over Matt's hand.

Matt then came in Harry.

*its safe to read*

They didn't talk about what they did the next day. No one said anything when Harry sometimes limped. Good thing he was an actor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elena  
> hey remember that picture of harry and esther twerking in the middle of the street in paris? well could you write one where they're in paris and esther wants to go put but matt says he's tired but when harry arrives and asks them to go out, matt immediatelly agrees and esther gets mad at him so she goes to the hotel early and leaves matt and harry to wander around in paris. and they're both pretty drunk and matt tells harry that he thinks he's bi and harry asks if he likes someone from the cast and by matt's reaction, harry thinks he likes isaiah.

Esther and Matt arrived in Paris 4 hours ago. They've been going everywhere for hours.

"Hey, do you want to go out just walk around?" Esther said.

"No, I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Fine."

There was a knock on the door. Matt got up and opened it to see Harry.

"Hey, harry. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just got here and I remember you and Esther are here. So you guys want to go out?"

"Hold on let me ask her."

Matt then went to Esther.

"Hey, you want to go out?"

"What? But you said you was tired."

"Yeah, but Harry's here so I have someone to talk to."

"You could have talked to me."

"No, I couldn't. I know how you get when you shopping."

"Fine."

Matt then went back to Harry.

"She said she'll go." Harry nodded.

They went out and explored Paris. Esther was getting a little mad when Matt didn't talk to her for the whole time. She decided she was going to go. 

Matt and Harry went to a few bars, by the end of the night, Matt was fully drunk and Harry was getting there. 

"Harry, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I think I'm bisexual."

"What?"

"I think I'm bi."

"OK, why do you _think_ your bi?" 

"I like someone that's a guy."

"OK, do you like someone in the cast?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"No. You have to guess."

"Fine...Dom?"

"Hell no! He's my friend, nothing more!"

"OK, OK. Um...Alberto?"

"No."

"Um...Will?"

"Hell. No."

"David?"

"No."

"OK, ok. Um...Isaiah?"

Matt blushed. 'Shit. Now he'll guess him.' Matt thought.

Harry's jaw dropped open, when he saw Matt's blush.

"It is Isaiah isn't it."

"No."

"Yes it is, that's why your blushing isn't it!?"

"No!"

"Yes! I can't believe you like Isaiah."

"No I don't. I like someone else."

"Yeah right. Who?"

"Who's the only person you haven't guess."

"Um...that is...who? Oh me. Oh god. Its me isn't it?"

"Bingo."

"Wow."

"Should I not have said anything?"

"No I'm glad you told me."

"Why?"

"So I can finally do this." With that Harry kissed Matt.

Matt quickly kissed back. 

The next day when Matt went back to his motel Esther left a note.

'I hope you and Harry last. You two are good for each other.' 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nava_ShumDario  
> Hey its me again ;D could you do one over the times when each cast member finds out about Matt and Harrys (secret) relationship, but they don't tell another until they come out?
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update

**Dom**

**I'm done with Matt and Harry. Every time I want to hang out with Matt, Harry's there. I just want to hang out with Matt without Harry. I finally got sick of it and told Matt we and hanging out alone. I'm at Matt's house. I know where he hides his spare key. When I go inside I noticed he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I go to his bed room and I see Harry on top of Matt. Their kissing, ‘maybe they're going over a scene.’ I thought that until Matt moaned.**

**“Ahh! Harry! You have to go. Dom's gonna be here in a few.”**

**“So?”**

**“You have to go.”**

**“No. Just tell him you guys can't hang out today.”**

**Before Matt can say anything I walk away. I put the key back and leave. I quickly text Matt saying something came up and we can't hang out today. Maybe I shouldn't say anything to them about this.**

 

**Em/Kat**

**Kat, Harry, and I are going shopping today. I'm waiting on Kat and Harry. Kat comes and stands next to me.**

**“Hey, Em.” Kat said.**

**“Hey.”**

**“Where's Harry?”**

**“I don't know, but I'm about to go look for him.”**

**“Let's go look for him.”**

**“OK.”**

**We start looking for Harry at his trailer, and we look through the windows to see if he's in there. We see him and Matt. There talking about something. Where about to leave until we see them start getting closer.**

**“Are they about to fight?” I ask.**

**“No…There more mature than that. Right?” I hope they aren't about to fight.**

**“I don't know. Let's just wait a little.”**

**“Yeah.”**

**We wait there for a while until we see Matt put a hand on Harry's face. They both lean in and kiss.**

**“What are they doing?!” Kat ask.**

**“I have no idea.”**

**“Are they acting a scene?”**

**“We didn't get the new script yet. And the script we have doesn't have them kissing at all in it.”**

**“So, they're just kissing? Are they dating?”**

**“I don't know, but maybe we shouldn't tell anyone.”**

**“Yeah, sure.”**

 

**Isaiah**

**Dom, Matt, Harry, and I are playing football today. Harry and me are on a team, Matt and Dom are on the other team. Dom threw the ball to Matt and ran. Harry was trying to tackle Matt. I look over to Dom who is yelling at Matt to go faster. I look over just in time to see Harry tackle Matt to the ground.**

**“Dam it!” I hear Dom say.**

**I walk over to him.**

**“So, me and Harry win?” I say with a smile.**

**“Yeah, I guess.”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Shut up. I gonna go reread the script.”**

**“OK. Bye.”**

**“Bye.”**

**I look back over to where Matt and Harry is. Why haven't they gotten off each other? Their talking. I see Harry look around quickly and he says something to Matt then leans down. The start kissing. Wait….their dating?! No way. Since Harry looked to see if anyone was around I guess no one knows about them.**

**I slowly walk away. Maybe I shouldn't say anything.**

 

**Coming out**

**“Thank you guys for coming.” Matt says as all the cast gather in the conference room. “Me and Harry have something important to tell you! Me and Harry are in a relationship.” Everyone gave them hugs and then Dom spoke up.**

**“Yeah, I knew before you guys told us.”**

**“What how?” Harry and Matt ask at the same time.**

**“Well didn't you ever wonder why we couldn't hang out that one day?”**

**“Yeah and Harry, me, you, and Kat was suppose to go shopping. Sorry but you looked busy so we went without you.” Em added.**

**“Yeah and how about the football game, sorry but Harry, you didn't look around that good. Saw the whole thing.” At that Matt and Harry’s jaws hit the floor. “What?”**

**“We are so sorry.” Harry said.**

**“Why? It's not anything different then what you guys do on the show.”**

**“Ok, good that's all you saw.”**

**“Why? What else did you guys do?”**

**“Nothing!” Both Matt and Harry say.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't add all the cast.  
> Sorry


End file.
